Sensual Fantasy
by alfred32
Summary: Essa é uma tentativa minha de criar contos com um perfil diferente, saindo um pouco do foco de heróis contra bandidos. Nesses contos me inspirei em obras que misturam a fantasia ao sensual como as artes de Luis Royo.


**SHAMEFUL STRIP**

**Parte 1**

Sua mente estava funcionando de uma maneira mais apurada, ela não mais se esquecia dos fatos assim que eles ocorriam. Sua visão não mais estava restrita a revelar somente vultos e mostravam o mundo a sua volta com grande riqueza de detalhes. **Judite** passeou com sua língua por seus dentes e notou que todos os trinta e dois estavam intactos. Uma bela novidade, pois em seus últimos dias ela estava quase banguela. Ainda sem olhar, Judite passou a mão por seus braços, a pele flácida e enrugada estava agora lisa e firme.

- Droga é essa?! - Olhando para baixo, para si mesma, Judite viu que seu corpo estava magro e em forma. Com um vigor que ela não possuía nem em sua juventude.

Judite até pouco tempo atrás era uma bisavó de noventa e dois anos de idade. Como de se esperar de alguém dessa idade, seu corpo era encolhido, suas costas doloridas e suas pernas incrivelmente fracas. Não mais. Parecia que Judite havia voltado a ter vinte anos de idade.

Seu corpo jovial não combinava com as roupas que usava, um vestido bem sem graça que havia sido projetado para uma pessoa idosa que já havia perdido o interesse pela vaidade.

Tudo estaria perfeito se não fosse por um detalhe: Judite estava presa a uma cela com paredes de pedra e grades de aço pesado e de aparência antiga, meio enferrujado. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Estaria Judite sonhando? Se esse fosse o caso aquele seria o sonho mais vivido que ela já havia presenciado.

A mulher pensa um pouco e tenta traçar uma linha de eventos em sua mente que pudesse explicar o como ela veio parar ali. Sua última memória era a de uma dor no peito intensa e da imagem de familiares a sua volta. Com rostos de preocupação.

- Estou morta! - Concluiu.

Judite nunca foi religiosa carola, nem candidata a santa. Mas nunca fez nada de extremamente condenável por isso julgava que quando chegasse a sua hora ela iria parar em um lugar melhor. Ela estava um pouco frustrada, se aquele era o Paraíso a impressão inicial já não havia sido das melhores.

A masmorra medieval era iluminada por luzes frágeis providenciadas por tochas que ficavam penduradas em pontos estratégicos do corredor. O cenário mais parecia saído de algum filme de terror, mas surpreendentemente Judite não sentia um pingo de medo.

Judite quando viva tinha medo de praticamente todo tipo de assombração: fantasma, demônio, encosto, pé-preto... Apesar disso ela não se sentia assutada naquele lugar. Algo que até mesmo ela achou estranho ao se permitir pensar um pouco no assunto. De onde vinha tanta indiferença? Judite estava presa em um lugar horrível com a hipótese inquietante de que estaria morta. Pior, havia chances daquilo ser na verdade o Inferno e não o Paraíso. Ela deveria estar em pânico. Mas não. Seu estado emocional estava tão atiçado quanto o de uma pessoa ocupada em escovar os dentes.

- Hei, psiu!

Judite ouviu uma voz vinda da escuridão. A reação esperada para algo assim seria ao menos um sobressalto, mas não. Ela apenas ficou curiosa quanto a origem daquela voz. Não estava nem um pouco assustada.

- Quem é? - Perguntou Judite em um tom bem casual.

- Meu nome é **Priscila**. - A revelação daquele nome surpreendeu Judite, pois achava aquela voz bem masculina. Não combinava com a de uma mulher. - Você esta aqui por quê?

- Sei lá. E tem motivo para estar presa a uma masmorra dessas?

- Não se faça de tonta. - Quanto mais Priscila falava mais Judite ficava curiosa em ver seu rosto. Queria ver como aquela mulher de voz tão máscula se parecia. O problema era que o lugar era escuro de mais para se ver ao longe. - Aqui é o Inferno.

- Será? - Perguntou Judite.

- Claro que é. Eu estava no meu quarto cheirando tudo até não aguentar mais. Pois bem, tá aí o resultado.

- Minha religião não acredita no Inferno.

- Então você acha que aqui é o quê?! O Paraíso é que não é.

Judite pensou um pouco sobre a questão com uma frieza não condizente com alguém naquela situação. - Eu estava em casa assistindo novela quando de repente tomei uma raiva tão grande do vilão que meu coração não aguentou. Eu estava velha e acabada e olha como eu fiquei. - Judite ignorava o fato de que se ela não conseguia ver Priscila muito provavelmente Priscila também não conseguia ver ela. - Estou mais forte e bonita do que nunca antes em vida.

Priscila quase cedeu, mas tentou permanecer firme. Mais por teimosia do que por convicção. - Ainda acho que aqui é o Hell.

Conversa vai e conversa vem, por não terem o que fazer as duas ficaram trocando ideia enquanto esperavam que ocorresse alguma coisa. Passaram-se horas, tempo suficiente para que uma se sentisse intima da outra mesmo as duas não conseguindo se ver. No meio da conversa Priscila explicou o porquê de sua voz, ela não era uma mulher "de nascença".

No meio do bate papo Priscila levantou uma teoria. - Será que é essa a nossa condenação? Ficarmos presas no escuro para todo o sempre? - Judite negou rapidamente, mais por não gostar daquela ideia do que por achá-la sem fundamento.

- Logo agora que fiquei bonita novamente? - Perguntou para si mesma. - Vou gastar essa beleza numa prisão sem ter o que fazer?

Sem ter diferença entre dias e noites e sem acesso a nenhum relógio ou aparelho que contasse o tempo não dava para ter certeza de quanto se passou ali dentro. Judite estava quase se conformando em passar a eternidade tendo apenas a voz de um travesti como companhia. Até que sem motivo aparente a porta de sua cela é aberta. A porta abriu sozinha, como se respondesse a um comando eletrônico. O que era estranho, já que ela tinha a aparência de ser rústica e antiga.

Sem pensar duas vezes, já que queria sair logo dali, Judite cruzou a porta de sua cela. Deu de cara com uma série de corredores que levavam a várias direções.

Parecia que alguém estava querendo guiar seu caminho, pois as tochas que estavam penduradas nas paredes foram se apagando enquanto só algumas permaneciam acesas. Como se alguém a distância tivesse querendo desenhar um caminho para a moça seguir. Ela assim o fez. Seguindo a rota guiada pelas tochas acesas.

Enquanto andava por aquela caverna Judite teve um pequeno vislumbre de quantos estavam ali presos. Todos provavelmente esperando que algum lance de sorte os tirassem dali. As pessoas eram variadas em relação ao sexo e ao tipo físico. No entanto todas as que Judite viu não aparentavam terem mais do que trinta anos. Ninguém permanecia idoso ao entrar naquelas paredes.

Judite caminhou por vários minutos até finalmente chegar até a saída. A boca da caverna era grande e mostrava uma cidade simples, no formato de área suburbana de padrão americano. Judite saiu da caverna com alegria. Ao olhar para trás toma um susto ao notar que em uma fração de segundos a abertura por onde ela conseguiu sua liberdade havia desaparecido. - Quem se importa? - Pensou Judite. - Agora estou livre! - A moça não sabia o quanto estava enganada.

**Parte 2**

Aquela não era uma cidade comum. Ao olhar para cima Judite viu que o céu na verdade não passava de uma imitação de céu. Era um teto de galpão pintado de azul e desenhado com nuvens toscas. Holofotes de estúdio pairavam em pontos estratégicos. Em algumas ruas haviam trilhos que transportavam carrinhos que levavam câmeras de filmagem. - Estou em uma gravação de novela?! - Pensou Judite. Em uma animação quase infantil.

As casas tinham uma perfeição irreal, suas paredes com uma pintura impecável, sua arquitetura meiga lembrando casas de boneca. Todas tinham um belo jardim em volta como se naquele pedaço de cidade só existisse gente com condição. As pessoas pareciam felizes, conversando entre si com uma alegria e cordialidade que pareciam boas demais para serem naturais.

Judite ficou perambulando pelas ruas sem saber para onde ir ou o que fazer, quando do nada recebeu um convite para entrar em uma das casas. Era uma garota, não devia ter mais do que quinze anos. Ela precisou chamar por Judite umas quatro vezes já que Judite tinha custado a entender que estavam se referindo a ela. Era estranho isso, ser convidada a entrar em uma casa de gente desconhecida. Por mais que essa desconhecida fosse apenas uma adolescente com ar de ser meio boba.

Judite aceitou o convite e entrou na casa daquela jovem com as guardas desarmadas. Sem esperar por nada que fosse ameaçador.

- Você mora aqui sozinha? - Perguntou Judite. A casa parecia arrumada demais e muito cara para ser comandada apenas por uma adolescente.

- A maior parte do tempo sim, mas de vez em quando aqui enche de gente. - A moça falava com o mesmo sorriso. O que antes Judite achava ser um sorriso simpático agora estava gradativamente se transformando em algo aterrador. Ela se arrependia de ter aceitado o convite.

- Acho que eu não devia ter vindo aqui. Desculpe, tenho que ir.

Judite tenta abrir a porta que dava acesso a rua, mas ela parecia estranhamente pesada. Apesar de estar só entreaberta ela não queria ceder um centímetro. Pesava mais do que chumbo.

O sorriso da adolescente agora estava mais do que medonho, aberto mais do que qualquer capacidade humana. Seus olhos miúdos agora estavam com um tom amarelo brilhoso. Era um demônio, ou assim ao menos Judite pensava. A menina infernal dizia de modo singelo, mas imperioso. Sua ordem que era dita como se fosse uma mera sugestão não podia ser contrariada.

- Tome um banho. Deve estar imunda em baixo desses trapos velhos.

Totalmente intimidada, Judite obedeceu. Foi até o banheiro da casa, lá já encontrou sabão e toalha em seus lugares, como se já esperassem por ela. Com a porta do banheiro apenas encostada Judite se despiu e tomou um banho breve sem nem ao menos se ensaboar. Ao sair vestiu um conjunto de roupas mais simples que pareceram se materializar no ferrinho de pendurar como mágica.

- Que banho mal tomado é esse? Volte já para dentro! Não me faça entrar com você.

Judite ouviu a ordem assim que saiu do banheiro, sem conseguir dizer não ela entra novamente e faz o mesmo ritual. Se despe e toma um banho. Só que dessa vez com mais cuidado, passando sabão e limpando tudo o que era parte. Ao sair ela se surpreende negativamente.

- Que sujeira é essa atrás dessa orelha?!

Pela terceira vez Judite entrou no banheiro, tirou sua roupa e tomou novamente um banho. Dessa vez um demorado, que durou quase uma hora. Lavou tudo de novo inclusive os cabelos. Mesmo assim isso não foi suficiente.

A garota infernal passou o dedo indicador pelo pescoço de Judite e fingiu ter tirado um pouco de lodo. Mais uma vez Judite volta ao banheiro e repete o ritual. A rotina durou várias vezes. Na trigésima a moça parou de contar. Pela primeira vez ela achou que talvez ficar naquela caverna não fosse assim uma ideia tão ruim. Após uma série de banhos sem fim a adolescente-monstro pareceu se enjoar de obrigar Judite a se lavar constantemente. Porém aquilo não era sinal de que viria pela frente algum alívio.

A casa não era tão grande assim. Uma faxina não seria tão custosa. O problema era o modo com que essa faxina seria feita. Usando a roupa que ganhou após sair do seu último banho (a cada banho tomado recebia uma nova muda) Judite recebeu um espanador e foi compelida a limpar os móveis, tirando toda sua poeira que inexistia. Também foi entregue a moça um avental. A menina-monstro queria transformá-la em um tipo de empregada fetichista.

A medida que ia limpando a casa a menina-monstro ia seguindo-a e pouco a pouco removia uma peça de roupa que usava. Judite queria lutar contra aquilo, mas não conseguia. Alguma coisa misteriosa removia toda a sua força de vontade para combater sua opressora. No final da limpeza Judite permaneceu na casa usando apenas o avental. Torcia para ser deixada ao menos com aquilo, que não era eficaz para cobri-la já que deixava suas costas e suas nádegas completamente expostas.

Judite não receberia trégua, nem mesmo aquele pequeno "luxo" seria permitido. A menina-monstro queria dar uma volta naquela cidade artificial acompanhada de Judite. O problema era que Judite teria que passear ao natural.

**Parte 3**

Em uma sala pequena, com as paredes cobertas até o teto com vários monitores coloridos de quatorze polegadas cada, um homem estranho sentado em uma cadeira de escritório assiste 450 programas televisivos ao mesmo tempo. O homem estava vestido todo de branco, usando paletó e calça comprida. Sua pele era clara e seu cabelo e barba totalmente alvos. Tanta brancura o fazia parecer meio esquisitão, apesar de não aparentar ser ameaçador. Era muito velho para isso.

Por uma fração de segundos, o máximo que se mantinha atento em uma tela, o idoso exótico assistiu uma certa garota morta que havia falecido como idosa sendo perturbada por uma menina-monstro que era nada mais nada menos do que uma de suas empregadas. Nessa curta fração de segundos o homem apertou um botão de seu controle remoto e enviou uma informação para um outro grupo de funcionários seus.

Controle remoto fascinante aquele. Funcionava com precisão em todas as tevês daquela sala e apesar da confusão de sinais que passavam por ali o aparelho nunca acionava uma função a qual não havia sido solicitada. Nem deixava de atender exatamente ao que o homem de branco queria.

- Vamos lá, gente. O chefe acabou de escolher qual será a programação do canal erótico de hoje.

Em uma sala de trinta metros quadrados um grupo relativamente grande de funcionários fazia de tudo para por as demandas do patrão, o homem de branco, em atividade. Todos eles tinham aparências normais e operavam aparelhos que em nenhuma hipótese chamariam atenção. Passariam por uma equipe de emissora de tevê comum, mas não eram.

Tevês por assinatura são uma grande comodidade da vida contemporânea no nosso mundo, o que poucos sabem é que essa mesma comodidade esta disponível também para moradores de outros planos de existência. Isso sem contar com o fato de que alguns materiais que assistimos tranquilamente em casa são produções feitas em outros planos.

**Parte 4**

Todos sentiram a morte de dona Judite. Tudo bem que como ela já tinha mais de noventa aquela perda já era esperada. Mas isso não significava que era menos sentida. Judite morava com a neta de trinta e seis anos, o marido da neta e um bisneto, que só tinha treze. **Fernando**, o bisneto, de todos da casa era o menos apegado a velha, por isso não foi muito abalado.

Era madrugada, Fernando antes de ir para a sala se certificou que seus pais já estavam dormindo.

O único aparelho de televisão da família ficava na sala. Tinha vários canais por assinatura apesar de ninguém ter pago por nenhum pacote. Oferecimento: gato net.

Fernando liga a tevê e coloca no canal adulto. Seu pai havia bloqueado esses canais impróprios com senha, mas, inteligente do jeito que era, Fernando conseguiu burlar a restrição sem dificuldade.

O volume estava desligado para que ninguém da casa acordasse, ademais aquele tipo de filme não tinha necessidade de áudio para ser apreciado.

Fernando abre um sorriso safado ao ver na tela a primeira cena do filme: uma moça fazendo exercício em uma esteira de acadêmia. Isso para alguns, levando em consideração seu nível de necessidade, já seria erotizado por si só. Levando em consideração que a garota malhava sem usar nada era de deixar qualquer adolescente tarado louco. Fernando se divertia assistindo ao filme sem reparar que a protagonista era uma velha conhecida.

Enquanto isso, em um outro mundo, Judite tentava de toda maneira cobrir suas partes intimas enquanto era compelida a continuar correndo em uma esteira. A acadêmia estava lotada e os olhares gulosos pareciam convergir até ela. Ao seu lado a adolescente-monstro fazia o papel de uma personal trainner demoníaca, esbravejando várias ameaças a Judite sobre o que aconteceria se ela não seguisse suas regras.

- Quando é que isso irá acabar? - Se perguntava Judite que ainda mantinha esperanças de escapar dali.


End file.
